There is a need for a tubing tray to be used, in conjunction with a pipe mat, to receive, organize and store drill pipe on when being tripped in or out of a drill string, and to provide means and a method for receiving fluids draining from the drill pipe and channeling the fluids away from the drill pipe for storage, recycling or disposal after the drill pipe has been removed from the tubing tray.